Nice pitch
by SumikoAIX
Summary: Sawamura y Furuya tienen una relación de compañeros y rivales que cada vez se vuelve más profunda e intensa. Un lazo invisible los une más de lo que creen. [Shonen ai] [Furusawa hints]


No estoy segura por qué o como naicó esto, yo creo que van a ser viñetas randoms de micro furusawa. Muy soft  
Este está más menos en el cap 32-33 del act II

Gracias por darle oportunidad!

-Diamond no ace no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yuji Terajima-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Habían pasado las dos semanas desde que le habían prohibido lanzar. Ya no sentía ninguna molestia en su cuerpo, solo quería estar en el montículo. Tenía un sinfín de sensaciones en su pecho. Llevaba varios días reflexionándolo: desde esa pequeña lesión había tenido la oportunidad de observar desde otro ángulo al equipo. Furuya Satoru, nuevamente, había quedado _impresionado_ con Sawamura Eijun, su compañero y rival.

Era un día soleado, el sol brillaba con fuerza. Una vez más se encontraba observándolo. Últimamente desprendía un aura que lo dejaba sin palabras. El equipo principal tenía un partido de práctica con la preparatoria Hino. Pronto comenzaría el partido donde él mismo volvería a lanzar, jugaría con el segundo equipo. Estaba ansioso por estar de vuelta en el montículo, pero en su mente solo estaba la imagen de Sawamura frente a él. No había tenido problemas con ningún bateador hasta ahora. Se había vuelto bastante confiable, y podía notar que todo el equipo se compenetraba mejor cuando él lanzaba. Su animo contagiaba a todos, creando un buen clima y ritmo.

_»Es muy distinto a mí.« _pensó un tanto decepcionado de sí mismo, cayendo en la cuenta de lo mucho que debía mejorar.

Sabía lo mucho que había trabajado su rival, sus caminos habían sido bastante distintos desde que habían entrado al equipo. En este, su segundo año de preparatoria, podía apreciar aún mejor a sus compañeros, logrando verlos desde una perspectiva más profunda, valorando al equipo a otro nivel.

Sawamura había ponchado al bateador que tenía en frente, logrando el tercer out. Todo el equipo regresaba al dugout celebrando y halagando al pitcher.

‒ "_Te lo pregunto de nuevo. Según tú ¿cómo debe ser el mejor pitcher de Japón?" _

Volvió a recordar las palabras del entrenador. Podía palpar la determinación y convicción de Sawamura desde donde estaba. Verlo en el campo, creando esa atmósfera propia de él con sus compañeros, siendo el pilar de la defensa, lanzando con todo desde el principio.,, le hacía sentir una profunda admiración por él. Se tomó el tiempo de apreciar cada aspecto del zurdo: su estatura, su complexión, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus manos, pero por sobretodo, sus ojos. Esa expresión intensa en su rostro siempre lo dejaba sin aliento.

_»Así es como debe ser el mejor pitcher de Japón.«_ pensó algo frustrado, pero sin dejar de admirarlo con sincera fascinación. Ese era un verdadero _ace. _Sentía que todos podían verlo de esa forma, en cambio cuando él mismo tuvo el dorsal Nº1 ..._»No fui capaz de guiar al equipo. Siempre sentí que les ocasionaba problemas y que podía hacerlo mejor.« _reconoció sin cambiar su expresión serena. Sabía lo duro que había trabajado el castaño. Lo sabía de primera mano. _»Siempre está trabajando duro.« _pensó sin dejar de observarlo, sintiendo varias cosas en su pecho que aún no sabía cómo interpretar.

‒Hace mucho que no juegas en un partido.‒ oyó. Uno de los de primero había llegado a su lado. Okumura Koushu, uno de los nuevos cátchers, junto a su fiel compañero y segunda base, Seto Takuma. ‒¿Empezmos con rectas rápidas? Si lanzas dentro de la zona no será fácil batear‒ agregó viéndolo seriamente. Furya volteó a verlo sin cambiar su expresión

‒No soy un pitcher que pueda medir su fuerza.‒respondió volviendo la vista al campo, al equipo, a Sawamura.

‒Lo sé.

Hubo una pequeña pausa donde Furuya seguía observando al otro pitcher mientras el rubio esperaba una respuesta. ‒Eijun...me impulsa a mejorar.‒dejó salir sin pensarlo mucho, sorprendiendo al menor.‒He visto cuánto se ha esforzado, por eso lo elogié cuando lanzó contra Hakuryuu.‒ a pesar de que el tono con el que hablaba no era diferente al usual, podía percibirse la sinceridad en las palabras del diestro.‒ Logra animar a los demás, y sigue siendo ambicioso. Ese es el pitcher que el equipo necesitaba.‒dijo empuñando su diestra frustrado, concentrándose en la determinación que transmitía el castaño.‒Pero cuando subo al montículo, no quiero perder contra nadie.‒ agregó con fiereza en su voz.‒Siempre ha sido así. Y es lo único que soy capaz de hacer por ahora, aunque eso les cause problemas al equipo y a ti.‒ finalizó. La forma en que Furuya deja ver lo que piensa o siente es misteriosa y fascinante. Solo estar en su precensia puede decirte cómo está su ánimo aunque su expresión y sus palabras sean como las de costumbre.

Siguió observado minuciosamente al equipo frente a él, y el ambiente que Sawamura había logrado. Era conciente de muchos aspectos que antes pasaban inadvertidos para él, y todo ello convergía en lo que sentía frente al zurdo: admiración, rivalidad, interés, envidia, _motivación._ Relajó un poco su expresión sintiendo una extraña tranquilidad en su pecho.

‒Lo mismo digo.‒ escuchó al menor, que lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Volteó sorprendido. Okumura lo miraba con seriedad: volteó al campo, Miyuki y Sawamura cuchicheaban entre ellos con un aura de cómplice malicia. ‒Yo tampoco quiero perder contra nadie.‒ añadió volviendo a verlo.

En ese momento Furuya se sintió comprendido, de alguna forma.

Aquel día lanzó siendo elogiado por Sawamura, y por todos. Había logrado un buen regreso al campo, pero aún no se sentía del todo satisfecho. Aún sentía que podía dar más de sí.

Las palabras del entrenador, la fortaleza de Sawamura, el último año de Miyuki. Todo eso rondaba constantemente en su mente, junto con la imagen del zurdo sonriendo. Aún tenía mucho qué hacer, tenía que seguir trabajando duro, para ganar con su equipo. Para no perder contra Sawamura.

Estaba recostado en su cama pensando en todo esto cuando su celular vibró.

"_¡Recuerda estudiar bien para el exámen de mañana!"_

_»Eijun...« _pensó sonriendo débilmente. Él mismo también se veía envuelto en el buen clima que creaba Sawamura, haciendo que su rivalidad no afectara a su compañerismo. Sabía que podía contar con él aunque compitieran por el mismo objetivo, eso le daba una enigmática y agradable paz.

"_¿Tenemos exámen mañana?" __‒ _le respondió luego de un par de minutos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por llegar hasta acá!  
Como siempre espero críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc

Gracias por leer, espero que no haya sido muy lamentable xd


End file.
